Okonomiyaki
by intelligenceisstupid
Summary: Satoshi struggles with a complicated dish and eventually gives in to help from a surprising source.


Satoshi washed his hands with as much vigor as he could muster and tried not to think about the fact that he hadn't seen his foster parent in over a month.

Not that he missed him or anything but he felt sincerely sorry for any burglars who happened to meet an irate White Wings late at night. But so far nothing had happened, at least anything Krad had cared to inform him about. He was just happy that Satoshi was feeding him. The painfully white counters glared up at him, daring him to spill the dough he'd already prepared. He ran through the ingredients again in his head ~ So I've got the dough, wasabi, cheese, shrimp, pork…~

His blue hair stuck up on one side as he ran his pale fingers through it. ~ You forgot the cabbage. ~ A sleepy blonde male murmured in the back of his head helpfully.

"Right."

After a small trip to the refrigerator he turned the iron griddle on and began mixing the ingredients together, already beginning to wonder if cooking at home was the best idea. But he was going to live by himself eventually (actually, he sort of already did.) and that meant that he'd have to cook food that was good enough to choke down. Or get married soon, and with Krad that wasn't likely. A mere second before he was going to pour it in Krad stated~ You have to put oil in the pan first. ~ Hiwatari sighed and shot back in an irritated thought-tone "What could a hundred year old painting know about cooking, anyway?"

A pause, then ~ Don't even get started with me. I published a book. Just pay attention. ~ The blunette snorted and poured in the oil, listening to the satisfying hiss of food hitting the pan.

~ Right. You, publishing a book on cooking. How about a book on the homicidal? ~ To his annoyance, Krad chastised ~How rude. I'm only trying to helpful. ~

and stretched luxuriously inside his body, making him feel like a cold gust of wind had passed through him. "D- Don't do that." He thrummed happily in the back of Satoshi's mind ~ I apologize. I really did write a book, though. I just used a penname. Do you know what to do next? ~ The Hikari floundered a little. It was a more complicated dish than he was used to making. But Krad didn't need to know that. "Of course." He laid out all the ingredients on a chopping board decisively, as if he knew exactly what he was doing and fetched a knife from the other counter. The blade looked a little dull. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he'd sharpened any of the knives. Sunlight from the large kitchen window glinted on the edge of the blade, and he glanced up to make sure no one had seen him talking to himself.

The only other people he could see were a gaggle of girls, across the street, all wearing 'Dark Mousy' shirts. Now that they'd finally got a good picture of the Thief they were making a fortune. ~ Hiwatari-san…? ~ The alter ego inquired. "Right." As soon as he began chopping it became evident that the knife was extremely dull, and that Satoshi was…unskilled at portioning out pieces. ~ They're too small. ~ The blonde noted mildly in the back of his mind. ~Oh.~ Satoshi overcorrected and began making pieces nearly as large as half a finger. ~ Now they're too big. ~ Krad observed and Satoshi lay the knife down angrily,

"Look, do you want to do it?" before realizing his own mistake. He felt a feral grin widen in the corner of his head. ~ If you insist…~ A memory of Risa Harada surfaced and Satoshi slumped against the counter as his other half took control. Now that he had a real sacred maiden instead of the odd, protective feelings over Daisuke it was much easier for them to transform. Krad shook his locks and tucked the one annoying strand behind one ear, sweeping the destroyed vegetables into the sink in one smooth movement. Satoshi watched with dismay as he sharpened the knives with a whetstone perfectly, precisely, holding them up to one golden eye to check for imperfections.

"It is very important to keep your knives sharp, Satoshi-sama." He began cutting up everything, his large cream-colored hands moving surprisingly quickly over the food. Each cut was perfect, clean, and the exact same length as the last. ~How…? ~ Krad scooped up the ingredients and tested the heat of the pan with his palm before throwing them in with a flourish. They hissed loudly and Krad noticed that one of the girls across the street, who couldn't have been older than fifteen, was watching him. His plump pink lips parted slightly as he thought of something to say and the brunette blushed up to her ears, squealing and running back to her friends to tell them about the hot blonde across the road.

"Heh…"He smiled a wolfish smile and Satoshi snarled ~Having fun? ~

~Yes. Yes I am. ~ Smirking, he threw the dough in with the rest of the concoction and shaped it into an accurate circle, leaning against the edge of the counter and commenting "You know this room is quite dull. We should have it repainted." He felt Hiwatari's irritation. ~That can be one of your little projects. In case you've forgotten I am the head of the police force, and hardly have time to redecorate. ~ The blonde thought for a few minutes and flicked his hair in a very feminine way over one shoulder. ~ If you didn't spend four hours on the computer every night we might have some free time.~

He spun the knife in and out between his fingers lazily and Satoshi warned ~Don't do that! You might chop a finger off. And every moment spent on the computer is for researching vital-~ Krad switched the blade to the other hand and murmured. "…Riiiiight." ~I'll give you two words-sports illustrated. ~ The girls from the other side of the tracks were standing at the edge of the window, watching the unknown hottie's every move. Satoshi was flabbergasted. ~W-Excuse me?!~ Krad smiled angelically and waved at the girls, random bubbles and roses floating across the background. They squealed and Krad brought up one knife to his mouth, running a long tongue slowly across the sharp grey edge.

Sparkles shimmered in his amber eyes. ~KRAD! You put my tongue back in my mouth right now! ~ One of the three fainted and had to be dragged away by the other two, who were so red they resembled walking tomatoes. ~You're as bad as Dark! ~ Krad thrummed happily at the thought and flipped the 'pancake' in one smooth motion, thinking ~I disagree. He actually follows through. I just tease. ~The scar on his white forearm caught his eye and he ran a thumb over the bumpy tissue slowly. ~I scar so easily...~ He thought to himself with distaste. ~Perhaps I shall have to repay a certain Thief...~

Hiwatari wriggled uncomfortably in the back of his mind and interrupted ~ If you are quite finished I would like my body back now. ~ Krad checked on the okonomiyaki and shook his head once, not disagreeably. ~It is at a crucial point in the cooking process. To switch with anyone but an expert at this time would be folly. ~

He waited for a few minor seconds, fetched a small blue and white plate and flipped it effortlessly onto the surface, cutting it into four equal pieces. ~ You don't know. Anything. About cooking! ~ Satoshi insisted, and Krad's musical voice purred "Oh yes? Taste it and repeat yourself with the same conviction." A drawer rattled as Krad plucked out a fork, slid the plate across the table and sat delicately in the chair in front of the dish. Satoshi briefly caught the image of a blonde woman in a red 18-century dress as Krad transformed back and hesitated, utensil in hand. ~What? ~ Hiwatari pulled the sleeves that had been at Krad's elbows back to his wrists and managed,

"Who was she?"

Krad hesitated and Satoshi could almost feel him restraining himself from a scathing comment.

For a moment he thought he wouldn't answer at all.

But then-~ She was...precious to me. Close to my heart. My lover, my friend...~ Hiwatari felt a tightening, agonizing ache in his chest that was not his own.

Laying a hand on his chest he sighed and inquired quietly ~...Krad?~ Krad shook his head hard to clear the memory of her and changed the subject abruptly.

~ Are you going to eat what I made, or am I going to have to resort to spoon feeding you?~ "I can feed myself!" He cut a small piece and chewed slowly, seeking desperately a flaw in its making. It was cooked through, though not burned, not too hot or greasy or thick...~Well?~Satoshi slammed the fork down angrily.

"Alright it's perfect! Ok!" He felt a kind of happiness surge from Krad and he commented flippantly~Of course it's perfect. I made it. ~ Satoshi finished the rest of the meal and felt Krad becoming heavy with sleep as he always did when Satoshi ate a decent dinner (He hardly ever did.). The angel stretched and settled down into a soft ball in his mind. ~Goodnight, Krad. ~

~Goodnight, master. ~

* * *

Review, please.


End file.
